the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
DAN STEIN
'DAN STEIN '''is a commentator that started off his channel by making short random videos but then started making commentaries in 2016. They've gained a very negative reputation due to his poor counterarguments, his condescending attitude, and his lack of production. In September of 2019, he created LJN. Drama "Black People are The Devil" Video On July 7th of 2015, DAN STEIN uploaded a video titled ''"Black people are the devil." ''The video had been deleted soon afterwards, but raised a mild controversy on his channel. We see this in his sequel uploads, including his apology, titled ''"Sorry." ''More information about this video is disclosed, including his reasoning. We see in ''"Sonic is the best" that he believes majority of the black community dislikes sonic, initiating his hatred. It is implied in "I just want to express myself" that he also had a history with the n-word. Begging to get into calls In 2016, DAN STEIN constantly pestered several commentators, especially Doodletones, to get into calls with them. Doodletones would eventually block him following a series of back to back commentaries between the two, leading to DAN eventually claiming he would become suicidal if Doodle didn’t unblock him. Doodle went on to ignore the last video, however, and DAN eventually left her alone, now he doesn’t like her due to a co-op with Jonah Smit. Feud with Halofan HP00 Later on, in 2018, DAN STEIN would go on to do a commentary on a news channel called Mickey Views, which an infamous bandwagon commentator called Halofan HP00 would respond to. DAN STEIN and Halofan HP00 would proceed to respond to each other’s commentaries for a while until Doodletones stepped in and did a commentary on the entire chain. Despite this commentary, however, DAN STEIN and Halofan HP00 would continue to do commentaries on each other, one chain involving a video DAN did regarding Dillin Thomas. DAN STEIN Vs. Michael Is Here Back in February, Dan made a video titled "Wolfychu is the worst". Michael Is Here responded to that, Michael's video got the attention of Dan after a long discussion between the two of them, Dan didn't take it very well, Michael asked his fans to send Dan some tips on how to improve, but Dan saw that as an act of hate, claimed that it was reverse psychology and even told him to die because he didn't like what Michael was doing, now Michael wasn't helping him anymore, and he wasn't going to hold back on how he felt about Dan anymore, and then Dan took it to another level, he sent his fans to spam Michael's comments. Dan has been telling new people who Michael is, and has been lying about him to the point where a person he was an old friend with by the name of ilomilo found out he was lying, and blocked him. He even decided to talk about Dan in a twitter thread, talking about how much of the things Dan had done, Dan Stein asked his fans to raid ilomilo‘s commentary on one of Dan’s commentaries on Doodletones, but failed, and it didn't end there, as Dan had repeatedly used his grandfather's death as an excuse to not be called out, and the massive majority of the things he claimed Michael did, Michael didn't do and Dan did. This didn't last much longer, though, as Dan threatened to kill himself over the drama, Michael believed that Dan was faking his suicidal thoughts, but later was found out that Dan was suicidal due to the drama. Michael talked about it on twitter, but the tweet recieved negative feedback. Micro Mavi, Inno, BlazinHope, SL4Y3R, and Umbrus questioned Michael for having no evidence at all, however, the day after that, Michael released a video showing the evidence, but found out that the call was recorded without Dan's consent, so he removed the video. Michael then decided to end the drama to prevent Dan from committing suicide, as he never intended for Dan to be depressed. On December 26th, 2019, Dan continued the drama with a six part series covering a video made by Michael, who was defending Wolfychu. Michael and Dan have been arguing with each other in the comment section, and afew bit of Dan's friends are worried about the drama, and some keep on telling him to stop because it's becoming even more out of hand. People he commentated on * Doodletones (four times) * Nihilistic Snake * Mickey Views * Halofan HP00 (thrice) * Dillin Thomas * Jonah Smith * 8363MTR * Yoshi Player * Duel Taku * Wolfychu People who commentated on him * Doodletones (thrice) * Halofan HP00 (four times) * Sean S (twice) * Michael Is Here (twice) * Soundwave Joestar * ilomilo Links His YouTube channel Category:Commentators Category:2016 Category:Male Commentators Category:LJN